1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for preparing and dispensing beverages from a pitcher and, more particularly, a pitcher for receiving the ingredients for mixing both alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages where the ingredients for the beverage to be mixed and the amount of each ingredient are identified by a measuring ruler releasably attached to the pitcher where a plurality of measuring rulers are provided for mixing the ingredients of any number of beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well known practice in the use of a mixing cup for cooking to identify on the cup the levels at which ingredients are added to the cup. For example, the exterior of a mixing cup is marked to identify the levels for filling ingredients from one-fourth cup to a full cup. Measure lines extend from the bottom of the cup to the open upper end of the cup. A one-half cup of sugar is measured by adding sugar to the cup to the measuring line that is identified as one-half cup.
On another portion of the circumference of the measuring cup, measuring lines identify increments in ounces from the bottom level of the cup at two ounces to the top level at eight ounces. The measuring marks are imprinted on the surface of the cup and are visible from the outside of the cup. The information that can be printed on the cup is limited by the circumferential surface area of the cup.
In the mixing of beverages that include a number of different ingredients, such as an alcoholic beverage, it is well known to use cocktail shakers for mixing ingredients in the required amounts. In one embodiment the circumference of the cocktail shaker is marked with the names of a number of cocktails to be mixed followed by a list of the ingredients. For example, the cocktail shaker identifies the ingredients of a margarita to include 4 oz. of tequila, 2 oz. of Cointreau and 1 oz. of lemon juice. The same approach is used to identify other cocktails, such as a Manhattan, daiquiri, martini, bloody Mary, and the like.
The ingredients by volume of each cocktail appears on one portion of the circumferential surface of the cocktail shaker. Another portion of the circumference of the cocktail shaker is imprinted with measure lines for identifying volume in ounces beginning at the bottom with one ounce and progressing vertically to the top of the cocktail shaker to, for example, 15 oz. A measure line is provided for each ounce from one to fifteen ounces. Using the shaker to mix a margarita, you would add tequila in the amount of 4 oz. to a level opposite the 4 oz. mark. From the 4 oz. mark, 2 oz. of Cointreau would be added to the 6 oz. mark and then 1 oz. of lemon juice would be added to the 7 oz. mark for a margarita containing 7 oz. of ingredients.
There are a number of disadvantages with the above-described cocktail shaker. Principally, the number of different beverages identified on the shaker for mixing is limited by the circumferential surface area available for identifying the ingredients for each cocktail. Typically, the ingredients for no more than six different beverage would be listed around the circumference of the shaker, leaving room to print the measuring scale. With this arrangement one scale in ounces is provided on the cocktail shaker for mixing the ingredients of each beverage.
Each cocktail has different ingredients added at different volumes to the shaker. Therefore, a single scale must be provided identifying increments of ounces from one ounce to an upper limit, for example eight or ten ounces. Furthermore, each ingredient is added one by one to the shaker by an ounce container (shot glass) by the volume required for the cocktail. For example, after 4 oz. of tequila are added to the shaker, 2 oz. of Cointreau are added to the measuring line identifying 6 oz. Again, this requires adding the required volume beginning with the volume of the last ingredient added to the vessel. This makes it difficult to precisely measure the ingredients that are to be mixed together.
There is need for a beverage mixing device that can be used to identify the ingredients of any number of beverages where the user knows exactly to what level in the mixing device the selected ingredients are added.